


I want to fall in love again

by DojoDojo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, and he gets them!, enemies to friends to lovers?, seungcheol wants kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DojoDojo/pseuds/DojoDojo
Summary: Jeonghan and Joshua are best friends from highschool.Seungcheol and Joshua are coworkers at the cafe.It was just a matter of time for Seungcheol and Jeonghan to meet, right?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	I want to fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I've been thinking about this story for months, even more than a year probably, but I've been a coward and held myself from trying. But I really want to do this so I hope you like it! 
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm still learning and improving my writing, so sorry in advance for all the mistakes there might be. Feel free to correct me, it helps me lots!
> 
> Sending a hug to anyone that's willing to read hehe ❤️ you mean the world to me!

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

Put the lid on, hand the cup, clean the counter. It was near 4pm and that was the last customer in line.

"Just 2 more hours..." Seungcheol leaned on the counter behind him. At his side Joshua was getting himself a glass of water.

"I know. You say the exact same thing every day." Seungcheol glared at that but before he could say anything their boss emerged from the washing area.

"We got some orders for delivery" she spoke casually checking her phone. "I need one of you to make the drinks while the other prepares to go out in five minutes."

Seungcheol grounted at that. "Why _me._ "

"I said nothing." 

"You were looking at me!" Both his boss and Joshua chuckled and even though he was sulking and embarrassed he started taking off his apron.

"Just hurry. We get better tips with you. They love you _sooo much_ ”. Joshua patted his back on his way out. Surely his face was all red now, so instead of replying he decided it was better just to leave.

"I wish I had that much spare money that I could waste it just to see a cute boy's face everyday." Joshua was talking to their boss but the mocking tone got to his ears before he could lock the door behind him. What a way to finish his shift.

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

The delivery was easy. He already memorized the route to that office since the order was almost a daily thing. The girls were nice and gave good tips, that was always a good motivation.

The girl's location was only a 20 minute bike ride to the coffee shop, which was good considering they still didn't get enough to buy a motorcycle and not even start to think about any of them getting a licence. 

Half the time he complained about his work, but in all honesty Seungcheol couldn't imagine his life without it. He enjoyed the simplicity that came with making coffee, loved the soft music that played there everyday, enjoyed the small conversations he made with different people and how fun it was to make someone smile with small gestures. Plus he couldn't complain about the pay.

The coffee shop was like a second home for him at this point. It was a relatively small place but everything was planned with love and the clients appreciated that. He wouldn't do it any other way.

And there was also another motivation.

Waiting for the green light in one of the crossroads he could already see the mall that was placed in front of the cafe. Today was the day.

After almost two years of working together, Seungcheol had finally taken the courage to ask Joshua to hangout. For some reason it had never happened even though they saw each other from 9 to 5 almost everyday. But they were friends right? 

It was something that bothered him to no end. They played around, talked a lot about everything and nothing, had eachothers back when mean customers wanted to make their lives miserable, but Seungcheol still felt like there was this big wall in between them he couldn't destroy.

So he felt this was the right thing to do. It was friday, everybody met their friends on friday after a tiring week of work. Just a friends hangout. On friday. Right?

Then why did he feel like throwing up everytime he thought about this?

Joshua was a nice guy. He was gentle, considered and funny to be with. He woke up every morning motivated to go to work thanks to that. Almost two years and he hadn't felt happier. Everyday was brighter with him. He just wanted to be grateful and thank Joshua with a nice afternoon. Go for a walk in the mall, eat something, get to know each other a bit better, more deeply.

Okay right. He _might_ be trying a bit hard. He might spend all night thinking about this. And the week before. But Joshua was really nice. He was worth all the work. 

Okay, it might not be only friendliness but is it really that bad that he has a bit of a crush on his coworker? Joshua was cute, fun and overall caring. He gave great hugs. He always shared his food with him. He didn't laugh when he got that horrible haircut. He said his dimples were _cute._

Okay, maybe it was a bit more than just a tiny crush.

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

Since the coffee shop owner decided that adding a delivery option to the menu was a good idea, Joshua had to learn the hard way how blessing it was to have a coworker by his side when the rush hours started to come in. There was still half an hour to get to the worst part and somehow he had already a line of 5 people looking at him angrily. 

"Please don't forget I want _skim milk_ with it." 

He had the skim milk right next to his hand, of course he wouldn't forget about it. He _wrote it_ on the damn cup right above the extra whip request.

But giving his best smile he nodded and shouted the name right on her face. Not like she cared but it gave him at least some satisfaction before the next client started to blame him for his life choices.

"Your rescue has arrived!" 

Thank god, Seungkwan. 

"There's a sandwich in the oven, two mocha frappes in there, and we're running out of vanilla syrup, thank you!".

After that it was easy. Seungkwan seemed to have a life of experience in the shop, especially since his mother was the owner and with his almost two years working here he could make coffees in his sleep. Sometimes he wondered if he hated or relished the feeling of adrenaline he got after he managed to get all the orders done.

"And Cheol hyung?" Seungkwan asked after sending away the last customer.

Joshua checked the time on the clock that was next to the cash register. "He went out for delivery. He should be back in five."

As soon as he said that, the door opened, his eyes immediately recognizing the figure that was getting inside the shop.

That was not Cheol.

"Hey hyung you take care of that customer, I need to bring more cups!" Seungkwan left after that without waiting for a reply.

The new “customer” walked to him slowly and with a witty look on his face. Joshua could sigh, but what was the point.

"Ohh look at you all cute in your apron!" 

"What are you doing here?" Joshua didn’t even bother to look at him. 

The newcomer standed right in front of the cash register and looked at Joshua with a playful smile.

"Ouch. Is that the way you treat your clients here?" 

Joshua gave him a look. "Are you going to pay?" 

"I was hoping a cute guy would be kind enough to give me some free coffee~" 

"No." 

"And a discount?"

" _Jeonghan._ "

"You're no fun." Jeonghan pouted meanwhile he masterfully took a chocolate bar from the counter.

"Well I had a not so fun hour just now, trying to get all the coffee orders done by myself." Joshua took the chocolate from Jeonghan’s hand, and put it back on the rack.

"I thought you always worked with someone else." Jeonghan said extending his hand so Joshua would give him the chocolate bar back.

"Yes, but he had to go out. Now I'm waiting for him to come back so we can finish cleaning here for the next shift. And then, I can leave.” Joshua kept ignoring Jeonghan’s gesture, so the hand went away. “Cheol should be back soon."

" _Cheol_?" Oh shit. "Is that the guy you won't shut up about?" Jeonghan's eyes literally sparkled. Months of him trying to avoid Jeonghan and Seungcheol meeting, moving his schedule every time he guessed Jeonghan will make a special appearance because he knew if that happened he wouldn't see the end of it. "Oh, I want to meet him".

Joshua could feel his sweat going cold.

"No. You have to go and buy the tickets." 

"I could buy them from my phone. Give me the wifi password" the smile on his face was almost terrifying.

"No, leave".

"You're so mean Joshushu"

" _Joshushu?_ " Seungkwan who apparently came back about half a minute ago, and had been unusually quiet, spoke for the first time.

"Don't call me that!" Joshua whispered face all red while Jeonghan giggled cutely.

“But you’re my Joshushu!” 

Before they could keep fighting, new customers got in and without saying much more Jeonghan patted Joshua’s cheek softly and said goodbye to Seungkwan.

“He’s my roommate.” Joshua explained after Seungkwan gave him a confused look.

“Mom said I should take the cash register now, so you can close yours.” He said ignoring the last scene. Joshua knew he would ask about it later anyway.

After taking all the receipts and money with him, he headed to the back of the shop, where his boss office was situated. He was a bit tired, after a week of working non stop, but he had promised Jeonghan to visit the new cinema that had just opened in the mall that was in front of the cafe. And even if that place was way too far away from their shared apartment, it was nice and looked fancy, and they definitely needed some fun.

The thought alone made him smile without realizing.

“Why so happy?” Seungcheol’s voice startled him a bit. He looked weirdly excited.

"A friend came." He replied simply. The explanation didn't seem to make sense to the other, whose expression went to a frown. “He just left". he added, and that only made Seungcheol pout.

"I thought you were happy to see me!" Joshua gave him an eye roll. 

"You left me alone..." He started walking towards the office.

"I saw Seungkwan on the back." Seungcheol was quick to add.

"He got here in the middle of the massacre. You're not forgiven."

"It wasn't my fault!" Seungcheol sulked as an eight years old as always. That only made him laugh. 

The next 10 minutes passed in between some banter, Seungcheol going back and forth the bar and the office where Joshua was finishing counting his receipts. Seungkwan’s mom was there too, scolding Seungcheol for gluing himself to Joshua the whole time (and not cleaning the ovens in the process), always half hearted, since it happened everyday.

But there was one thing that didn’t happen everyday. After finishing his shift, Seungcheol changed his uniform as fast as he could. He wasn't wasting any chances this time.

"So um..." he spoke when he catched Joshua exiting the bathroom. He was so nervous he could feel his heart loudly on his head. "I was thinking about going to eat something afterwards and check this shop I saw the other day…” he started trying to remind himself that he didn’t have any reasons to be this nervous. It was Joshua. The same Joshua he had known for two years and somehow hadn’t been brave enough to ask to hangout. “Do you want to come? It's on me."

It was quiet afterward. Joshua looked a bit stuck on his place and Seungcheol had no idea how to interpret that expression. 

"Uh… I-" Joshua looked down and Seungcheol knew this wasn’t good."You mean... you mean now?"

"Yes?" He wasn't sure if he was indeed doing the puppy eyes, but after a second Joshua looked guilty, so maybe it did happen.

"Sorry…" Seungcheol felt his breath leave his mouth. "I have plans."

Scratch the little crush. This wasn't good.

"I'm really sorry we could-"

"No, no, no, it's fine!” Seungcheol interrupted before he could hear something worse. “Really!" he said, trying his best cheerful smile. But by the look on Joshua's face, he wasn't that good at it. "It was to repay for leaving you earlier with the worst part of the rush, even when that wasn't my fault!! Haha!"

He turned around quickly without even announcing him leaving, because if he stayed for two more seconds he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold tears.

Yeah, a tiny crush.

In the end, they separated a bit awkwardly, without the usual hug they always shared. Seungcheol was the first to walk away, missing the guilty eyes that still followed him.

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

It was Friday evening, and it showed in all the couples passing next to Seungcheol to have some quality time after a tiring week of work.

Add that to the wound.

This was surely not the first time he got rejected, but the knot on his throat wasn't doing any favours to his situation. He refused to cry though, he wanted to keep some dignity.

All the dignity you could still feel when you were surrounded by couples kissing in every corner and all you've got were some cake's slices that your boss magically decided to gift you pretending she didn't earsdroped your failed confession.

Was he going to confess though? It's been what, 2 years? And at least one of him fully knowing about this crush, and he had done nothing. A coward.

But a coward with a friend that will indulge his self pity for a few minutes.

**To: hoon**

> Is there any hugs at the universe factory? :(

He felt a bit warm at the almost immediate response.

**To: Cheol**

> I’ll get ice cream

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

After Seungcheol left Joshua stood there, next to the bathroom a bit perplexed. What had just happened?

Part of his brain kindly suggested that Seungcheol wanted to hangout with him, and the rejection to his plans got him a bit nervous. That was just how Seungcheol was, unexpectedly shy. But why did he run away like Joshua had just dumped him? They were friends, they could hangout other time. Unless...

“I know I said I won’t forgive you if you didn’t go out with me today, but if you’re too tired we can always go home. The cinema won’t go away.”

Jeonghan was waiting for him sitting just at the entrance of the brand new premiere movie theater, popcorn bag in hand.

“I’m fine.” he said sitting next to his friend. Jeonghan kept quiet. “I want to see the movie."

“Uh huh.”

There was this thing between them, maybe thanks to all the years they’ve known each other. He couldn’t fool Yoon Jeonghan. To be honest not a lot of people could, but he even less.

After a moment he felt Jeonghan taking his hand, softly massaging the back of it. 

“Seungcheol wanted to go eat with me.” he decided to speak after a while.

“Now?”

“Yes, I told him I already had plans.”

“Yeah, you do.” Jeonghan commented giggling, but stopped when he noticed Joshua still in a sour mood. “It’s not a crime to have plans. You can always go with him other day. It’s not like it’s your last chance.”

“Why does it feel like it then?” he regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth. He wasn’t a fan of self pitying, but the fatigue of the week was downing him.

The hand that was on his went to the side of his face, he opened his eyes, just realizing now he had them closed, and was met with Jeonghan looking at him straight in the eyes. “You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

Was there a point in lying to that? He kept quiet anyway, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with.

“Okay.” Jeonghan said standing up. “Let’s go see that movie then, it’s probably starting.”

He didn’t add anything else.

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

"Wonwoo is about to get in, he said we wait 5 minutes."

Jihoon had arrived before him at their shared apartment. He was sitting on his couch, setting their console on the tv. The moment he stepped in he could smell pizza and saw two cans that looked like his favourite ice cream.

He could cry again, he really could.

“I hope you won’t start crying now because I got you ice cream.” Jihoon joked and he felt a bit embarrassed, but mostly touched.

“Thank you Jihoon.”

They started playing as soon as Wonwoo appeared on the screen. Soon the sting on his heart was reemplazed with competitiveness and bickering. Wonwoo somehow was having a pretty bad run today, and Seungcheol kind of guessed both him and Jihoon were letting him win more than usual, but this time he let it pass.

When Jihoon asked for time for the bathroom and Wonwoo decided it was a good time to get himself more water, he took his phone and checked some of his social media.

Which proved to be a very wrong move.

The first thing he saw on instagram was a story from Joshua. It was a low quality picture of a mall hall, where you could see two people holding hands.

As soon as he heard Jihoon close the bathroom door behind him he locked his phone embarrassed. When his friend sat on the couch he gave him a glance, clearly noticing the change of his mood, but he dismissed it when he could hear Wonwoo on the other side of the line.

After that it didn’t matter how much his friends were going easy on him, he was way too distracted. Everytime the screen was loading or there was any pause, he would take his phone back, trying to check for anything.

"Are you going to stop stalking him and come back to play or...?" 

As a reflex he put his phone close to his chest, trying to hide the screen. "I'm not stalking him!"

Jihoon kept quiet, probably not wanting to make a comment on how he was obviously right.

"Then leave your phone and focus".

He felt his cheeks going warm. What was he doing really? Trying to distract himself from something bigger?

“Sorry guys, I’m not really feeling like playing anymore.”

Jihoon and Wonwoo went quiet. Jihoon was the only one that kind of knew what was going on, living with Seungcheol gave him that privilege, but Wonwoo had always been quick to catch Seungcheol’s bad moods. 

“All good Cheol.” Wonwoo spoke kindly. “It’s late anyway, maybe we all should sleep early for once.”

They said goodbye and Jihoon disconnected the tv, following what Wonwoo had just said. But the moment the music of the game and Wonwoo’s voice disappeared the awkward atmosphere came with the silence.

Jihoon was still plugging out some cables when Seungcheol spoke again.

“I wasn’t so sure before, but I think he’s dating someone.”

He turned to look at his friend, phone still on his hands. He wasn’t the best at love advice but he knew that if things were the other way around, Seungcheol would be trying to cheer him up.

"You've been working together for so long, how is that you don't know if he's with someone or not". Jihoon was attempting to bring some humor to the conversation.

Seungcheol looked at him, he looked sad, but he could tell he was trying to brighten himself a bit. 

"I don't know.” he replied. “We don't talk about stuff like that. The most we do is steal cake and hide where cameras can’t see us."

"Romantic."

Seungcheol sulked after that, a bit annoyed, mostly with himself. 

“C'mon I’m trying to cheer you up". Jihoon was back on the couch with him, waiting for anything Seungcheol had to say.

On the other hand Seungcheol was unmoving, his head resting on the back seat and eyes closed. There was this big hole on his chest and he felt heavy at the same time. And at the moment he only had one thing on his mind.

"Jihoon, I need cuddles!". He got immediate shame after asking so boldly, but Jihoon only chuckled at being used to it. 

Then, Seungcheol felt a hand on his thigh and a few pats after. "There, now let’s go sleep Cheol, you need to rest."

Seungcheol didn’t want to rest. He opened his eyes and looked at Jihoon, who had a big smile on his face. 

“Jihoon I’m sad, you hug me when I’m sad!”

“Oh really?” Jihoon faked innocence looking at any other way but Seungcheol’s.

“ _Jihooooon_ ”

“Yes?”

“Stop with this, I’m sad, I need hugs and nice words and-”

Seungcheol kept sulking non stop and Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and that only made Seungcheol sulk more. _At least like that he’s not looking heartbroken_ , he thought. Still he wanted to make him smile at least a bit.

While Seungcheol was busy doing a full tantrum lying on the floor, Jihoon typed something fast on his phone, and very soon Seungcheol’s phone was ringing.

“Hello?” He picked up.

"My sweet hyung!” he could hear the loud greeting from the other side. “Little dongcheolie!!! Don't be sad I love you soooo much im sending you so many kisses and hugs."

“Oh my god shut up!” Seugcheol blushed intensely and even more after realizing Soonyoung wasn’t by himself and there were definitely more people hearing all that. But of course the other wouldn’t care.

“You’re the best hyung, the best friend, you’re so handsome, cute, perfect, your smile is so pretty and you have the best ass I’ve seen! You shouldn’t let anyone crush your big heart.”

“GOD SOONYOUNG… You- Make him stop!” Seungcheol screamed looking at Jihoon who was laughing loudly, hitting Seungcheol in the process.

“Dongcheolie is so pretty~ Dongcheolie I love you so much~ I’ll protect you no matter what~ Leave it to Soonie to protect Dongcheolie~” Soonyoung was _singing_ now.

What was the point in stopping him. Specially when in the end he felt so much better. His friends were indeed there to protect and love him no matter what, wasn’t him the luckiest guy in the world?

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

Next day in the cafe was as hectic as ever, but Seungcheol felt a bit more fresh after a night of being pampered with love.

He's usually the first to arrive to work, so when he sees Joshua already standing next to the oven he can't help but to stare a little.

"Good morning."

Joshua smiles at him softly waiting for him to say something back.

"Hello." He says quickly and walks directly to the bathroom to change his clothes. 

He didn't intend to be a bit of a jerk, this wasn't Joshua's fault in any way, but deeply inside he was still feeling like a hurt puppy.

Looking at his reflexion in the bathroom mirror, he couldn't help but to feel guilty again. He should be a supportive friend in the first place. Joshua had always been nothing but nice to him and he couldn't let something like this to ruin that. Romantic or not his relationship with him was precious and that's what mattered the most.

With renewed energy he went back to his working station, smile on his face and tried his best to act like he did every morning. 

There were still no customers in line so Joshua was checking his phone. Just to prove himself he was over it, Seungcheol decided to start a conversation.

"So how was the date?" 

"Date?" The pink on Joshua's ears didn't go unnoticed and Seungcheol regretted it immediately. "Okay I guess. We saw Second Life."

 _Second life_. That's the movie he wanted to watch so bad but didn't have time to. The jealously sank on his stomach and it wasn't pleasant but he forced himself to remember that that was his issue to deal with and no one else. Especially not Joshua's.

"Oh, did you like it?" 

Joshua nodded smiling. "It was nice."

The answer felt too short and he didn't want the conversation to go, so he kept going. "And your date liked it?" 

"Jeonghan?" Joshua seemed a bit surprised by the question.

Jeonghan. A guy.

Seungcheol was so self inserted in his own self made drama that he almost missed the chuckle that escaped the other.

"It wasn't that kind of date, oh my god." A loud laugh followed after and it brought him back from his own mind. "He's my friend."

Wait what.

A _friend_.

A tiny firework started to pop on his heart, like a small and dangerous ray of hope. And it surely shouldn't be making him this happy. 

“Oh, sorry, I assumed he was your boyfriend or something, haha.” Seungcheol couldn’t help his smile to grow and how excited he felt.

“No, he’s my roommate and friend from highschool.” Joshua seemed glad that Seungcheol was smiling again. “You’re not the first to think we’re together though, so it’s fine.”

They both laughed at it, Seungcheol feeling like his heart was jumping on his chest, he almost felt like jumping too.

"Are you free today then? We could go for that meal now"

Joshua was a bit taken aback for the sudden proposition, but unlike yesterday, he smiled.

“Right now? We’re just starting work, Cheol.” Joshua teased at the same time a customer got in the shop.

“After work!” Seungcheol whined, and the atmosphere went back to what always was. Lighter, happier.

"Sure, I'm totally free."

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

The afternoon went easy. With them serving customers, having small chats with their regulars and bickering back and forth non stop. The hours seemed to go too slowly for Seungcheol, who was way too excited about it, and didn’t make any effort on hiding it, and Joshua silently enjoying how happy the other was.

An hour before the end of their shift, Joshua felt his phone vibrate.

**To: Joshushu**

> Joshushuuuuu can you buy some sesame oil on your way back!

**To: Hannie**

> Sure.

> I’m going back a bit later tho

**To: Joshushu**

> Oh?

**To: Hannie**

> Seungcheol wants me to go with him to eat

**To: Joshushu**

> Oh ho hooooo

**To: Hannie**

> Don’t

**To: Joshushu**

> I said nothing

> Enjoy ;)

Joshua was about to reply with an ugly photo of Jeonghan he saved as a meme, and used everytime he needed some revenge, when he felt Seungchol's presence near his shoulder.

"Is that your friend?"

Joshua almost screamed, turning around quicky, trying to hide the picture locking his cellphone as fast as he could. 

_Cute._ Seungcheol was entertained.

“What? Is he a secret?” he joked trying to peek at Joshua's phone.

Joshua sighed. There wasn’t any use now, Seungcheol had probably seen Jeonghan anyway, he appeared a couple times on his instagram photos. 

“No, but he would probably kill me if I showed you that photo.” he commented while searching his gallery. “Here.”

Seungcheol got closer to Joshua, looking at the screen he was showing him. In the picture you could see a guy lying on a couch winking at the camera.

Handsome was probably the first thought that crossed his mind. The second was relief of knowing that this guy was Joshua’s friend and not someone he had a romantic interest in, because if that happened there was no way he could win against someone that looked so pretty. And third he couldn’t understand fate, were attractive people just bound to get closer? He looked at Joshua and his soft, beautiful features, swearing he had never seen someone that pretty. But here was Jeonghan, just as pretty. Were they models in secret?

The world sometimes was just unfair.

**ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌**

“Are you ready?”

Joshua smiled at how excited Seungcheol looked. They have just changed into regular clothes and were ready to leave for the mall. There was nothing fancy about this, but it felt special. How out of nowhere all of this had been. Joshua enjoyed little moments like this.

But the moment they both exited the coffee shop, he saw _Jeonghan_. 

Standing.

In front of them.

"Hello."

Joshua was stuck in between wanting to curse and scream but decides to take a big breath. This was Jeonghan, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Hi." He replied as Jeonghan walked a bit closer. "Didn't expect you here."

"I know right?" Jeonghan smiled, entertained with how much Joshua tried to look composed. "I remembered a book I saw yesterday here and I checked and it's half the price it usually is, so I wanted to get it. But to get the discount I need to have a membership on that bookstore, and I know you have it." 

Joshua looked at him trying to read what in the world Jeonghan was planning now.

"Then you could told me to get it, no need to take such a long trip here." 

"Ah, it's not a big deal." Jeonghan said nonchalantly. "It's nice here and I didn't want to interrupt your date."

At the mention of the word date Seungcheol couldn't help to react and to feel immediate satisfaction. 

On the opposite side, Joshua was about to jump to Jeonghan's neck. But even under his deadly eyes, Jeonghan seemed immune and decided it was a great time to give his first glance to Seungcheol.

The moment Jeonghan's eyes landed on him, Seungcheol felt himself freezing. For some reason the sweet, smiley aura were complete opposites to the intense stare.

"You're Seungcheol right?" 

He couldn't find it in his voice to reply. Something in Jeonghan's aura was way too powerful. And he didn't want to admit it, but the guy was in another level of beauty he couldn't comprehend. 

He was wearing a simple white shirt that was a bit too big on him, light blue jeans, some snickers and his hair just the exact amount of messy needed to look relaxed but stylish. And still Seungcheol swore he could picture him in any modeling magazine. The photos in Joshua's phone definitely didn't do him justice.

After a few too many seconds, he nodded.

"I heard a lot about you, I'm glad I'm finally meeting you, I'm Yoon Jeonghan."

**  
  
ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌. ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌  
  
**

**To: hoon**

> So Joshua's date wasn't a date-date

> It was his friend Jeonghan

> And now I think I'm on a date-date with Joshua

> And Jeonghan is here 

> I feel like im meeting the parents save me

**To: Cheol**

> So i take this Jeonghan is not your competition anymore?

**To: hoon**

> No, they're like best friends since high school

> oh my god this is worst

> It's like im meeting his jihoon

> But he's like PRETTY

**To: Cheol**

> Rude

**To: hoon**

> No jihoon you don't understand 

> He's ridiculously handsome 

> Where do this guys even came from

**To: Cheol**

> maybe they’re vampires

**To: hoon**

> I feel a bit intimidated ngl

**To: Cheol**

> You'll be fine 

> Half the people i know have a crush on you

**To: hoon**

> You know like 2 people

**To: Cheol**

> Exactly

>And Soonyoung is absolutely in love with u

**To: hoon**

> I hate you!

**To: Cheol**

> ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan is just a little protective.


End file.
